


17&20

by peixuan_0804



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peixuan_0804/pseuds/peixuan_0804
Summary: 不要停止奔跑，不要回顧來路，來路無可眷戀，值得期待的只有前方。—《馬男波杰克》
Kudos: 1





	17&20

夢想與嚮往。

-

還記得剛踏入高中時的悸動嗎？

還記得少年時的血氣方剛嗎？為了替好友出頭向附近學校的不良宣戰，最後卻兩敗俱傷，還被各自的老師臭罵一頓。

還記得那段風花雪月的時光嗎？夥同朋友策劃了一場驚喜，只為唱首自己冥思苦想創作的情歌告訴那位心儀已久的女孩：妳是我青春的代名詞，說不出口的話寫成歌詞送給你。

還記得曾在仲夏夜晚與三五好友蹺掉晚自習，在天臺上細數曾經嗎？抬頭仰望星辰，赫然發現一顆流星疾速飛過，大家不約而同地靜下心，許下一生中最誠摯的願望：友誼長久。

還記得準備大考時的枯燥生活嗎？小考、段考模考，日復一日的按表操課，那些老師諄諄叮嚀的考點早已嫻熟於心，卻不得不向那份印著慘烈的模考成績單屈服。

還記得大考當天的焦躁嗎？鼓起勇氣走入戰場，面對密密麻麻的文字，原本熟稔的概念瞬間變得陌生，只好硬著頭皮憑著直覺作答。三年的奮鬥在最後一聲鐘響下結束，走出考場時偶然抬眸，連天空也為長久的雨季添了一抹晴朗。

還記得當時填志願時的不安嗎？曾經覺得未來是如此遙不可及，轉眼間竟已近在眼前。短短的三個月思考著該何去何從，彷彿過了一世紀的思忖在按下送出鍵下便覆水難收。

總想逃離這段被禁錮的日子，卻被名為期待的壓力抑得喘不過氣，對未來感到徬徨，深怕自己無法成為大家的「嚮往」，只能為了大家的期待而委屈求全。

還記得那段年少輕狂嗎？

-

璀璨年華終究隨時間的腳步漸漸走遠了。

承諾要一生一起走的朋友，因為生活的距離而淡了所有；那個成就青春意義的女孩，終究無法跨越日常的刀山火海；豪情壯志地在星空下許的願望，到頭來卻被現實的荊棘弄得遍體鱗傷。

「那一年我們望著星空 有那麼多的燦爛的夢

以為快樂會永久 像不變星空 陪著我」

想成為心目中的嚮往，卻在十字路口迷失了方向。那年夏天，耀眼的英仙座只教會我們：要勇敢地面對這世界的險惡，卻將鋒利的現實藏在生活裡，逼迫我們面對殘破不堪的傷痕。

我們長成嚮往的模樣，卻再也回不去成長的張揚。

「最美的願望 一定最瘋狂

我就是我自己的神 在我活的地方」

下一站是不是天堂，就算失望也不能絕望。

比起庸庸碌碌地苟延殘喘，何不躊躇滿志地抓住名為夢想的翅翼，不畏世俗眼光，朝著信念前進。或許時間已沖淡夢想，昔日的狂熱與澎湃早已黯淡，但不要忘記內心深處那個頑固的自己——一次又一次吞下淚水，一次又一次拼回破碎的自己。

潮起終究潮落，嚐盡全世界的幽默，滿懷熱情與感動地活。

「誰 能夠找到我 在人海中

流浪 等待愛 將我的輪廓填滿」

多麼希望擁有一個理由，讓我們值得存在。

11個前程似錦、11種渴望、11顆追夢的心。

戮力同心的夥伴，讓夢想之旅不再孤單。

經歷漫長的失敗與等待，那個追夢的少年們呀，帶著一身璀璨向我們走來，那道光芒溫潤卻不刺眼，像是黑暗中的燭火般，在徬徨無措之時給予希望及力量。

他們用堅持與毅力告訴我們：要成為一個觀星者，抓住每一道光亮，勇於實現嚮往的理想，成為能照亮陰暗的陽光。

那些成長的傷，終會長成光榮的勳章。

23：55 佩雞 


End file.
